Let's Go Bowling!
by lxXxJerBearxXxl
Summary: Yang and Ruby are bored, so they go to the team across the hall in hopes of suggestions. Jaune recommends bowling, which most of the group seems to think is a good idea. This should be good.


I'll get the next chapter out for this soon, but for now I fixed it a little bit after reading a few reviews.

"Ugh, I'm so booooooored," Yang complained. In the dorm of team RWBY, Weiss was studying for an upcoming test, Blake was reading comfortably on her bed, Ruby was lying back on her bed and swinging her feet while staring blankly at the ceiling, and Yang herself was slumped over the back of a chair with a, you guessed it, bored expression on her face.

"Yeah, same here. I wish we had something to do," Ruby whined. Blake looked over her book, "Maybe you guys should read a book?"

Ruby and Yang both looked at her for a second before saying, "Too boring," in unison. Weiss's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Then how about you study for the test coming up, which I'm sure you'll both fail if you don't take this advice," Weiss said in a slightly raised voice. Again, Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss before repeating, "Too boring!" louder than before to express the fact that they truly were incredibly, undoubtedly, ridiculously bored.

Weiss sighed, "Then could you at least go and bother team JNPR about it? I'm at eat trying to do something productive." Ruby and Yang looked at each other for the third time, but this time they quickly removed themselves from their respective areas to go and complain to the team next door. Yang knocked on the door across the hall and waited for a reply. Soon enough, Pyrrha open the door leading to their dorm with a neutral expression, before smiling politely after seeing who it was.

"Oh hey guys, need something?" Pyrrha asked. Yang and Ruby said, "We're bored," in unison again. Pyrrha wasn't exactly sure how to respond, 'This is new,' she thought. "Well you can hang out with us for the time being, but I'm afraid we're in a similar situation," she said as she stepped aside, revealing her teammates. Ren and Nora were playing a card game, where Nora was saying, "I want that one!" while pointing as his card holding hands. He shrugged and replied with, "Nora, the way go fish works is you need to name the card you're asking for." Nora however, wasn't listening to him, or just didn't care as she repeated, "Gimmie that one!" While Ren continued his futile effort to explain the rules of the simple card game, Jaune was lying on his bed with his legs crossed and his head bobbing slightly while he was listening to his music.

"Well it certainly doesn't look like a party that's for sure," Yang said as she observed the room. Ruby stepped out behind Yang, "Does anyone have an idea of what we could do?" she said. Pyrrha shrugged and looked behind her, "Hey Nora and Ren. Do you guys want to go somewhere or do something? That game doesn't look like it's too fun." While Nora looked depressed that the game might end, Ren seemed to brighten up a little, seeing as this might be the chance to do something else besides play a childish game, but to his dismay his brain couldn't think of anything.

"We could ask Jaune I guess, he might have something." Ren suggested. Nora immediately stood up, even though he might be the reason their card game might end, she couldn't pass up the chance to scare Jaune. She leaned in extremely close and yelled, "LOOK OUT THERE'S A NEVERMORE IN HERE!" Jaune screamed several octaves higher than any human should be able to while ripping out his headphones and falling off his bed. In a split second he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the air saying, "Where! Where!" Everyone started laughing at Jaunes reaction, Yang and Nora the most. Jaune looked frightened for a moment, then realized what had happened. He sent a glare at all of his friends that showed no real anger, "You guys suck," he muttered. He sheathed his sword as Yang stepped into the room.

"Okay vomit boy, we're bored and we need something to do, so fire off the first thing that comes to mind." Yang said smiling. Jaune looked annoyed, "First, please don't call me that, second, I didn't know you guys could ever get bored. You guys always seem active. Third, I can't think of anything on the spot-!" His sentence was cut short by a finger on his lips, courtesy of Yang.

"Don't talk, just think for a second. Then say the first thing that comes to mind." Jaune nodded after a few seconds. After Yang retracted her hand from his lips, he stared at the ground to ponder. 'Something to do, something to do… um… what did I do when I was bored. Oh wait, there was that one thing. I haven't done that since I've been here.'

"Bowling," was the words that came out of Jaunes mouth. The room fell silent, 'Bowling?' everyone thought. They all looked at each other. Nobody had ever thought about doing that, but it didn't really sound that a bad idea. Everyone smiled and looked at Jaune, "That actually sounds kinda fun," Pyrrha said. "Yeah I have to agree with you, good job Vomit Boy," Yang added. Jaune looked at his friends with a quizzical look, "Really?" he said. Everyone nodded, except for Ren, but he wasn't against the idea either. Yang ran back to her dorm and started to talk about the idea. What came next was a complaining Weiss, Yang talking back about how she needs to get out more. Then finally with Yang dragging Weiss out of the room by the back of her shirt while Weiss started to yell, but settled with crossing her arms and pouting. Blake followed closely behind, book in hand by her waist with her finger separating the page she was on. "Alright, let's do this!" Ruby yelled. Everyone yelled and quickly made their way to the next departing dustplane.

After an uncomfortable ride for Jaune, the name Vomit Boy coming back with a vengeance, and twenty minutes of trying to figure out where a bowling alley was, they finally made it to 'The Galactic Bowling Alley.' They made their way inside and stared at the surrounding. Surprisingly most of the lanes were open, they arrived as the sun was going down, so strobe lights were flashing, covering the floor with their seizure-inducing strobes. They ordered their shoes, some were returned and asked for a smaller size because the bowling shoes seemed a bit larger than the size stated. Once everyone was laced up, they ordered several liters of different sodas and an extra-large helping of fries. Everyone grabbed a ball that suited their needs. Ruby surprisingly grabbed the biggest ball with a smile. Jaune looked at her and smiled, 'Shes gonna have some trouble with that.' Her ball was a whopping 18 pounds. Everyone else grabbed similar sizes as another person. Yang and Nora had 16 pounds, Pyrrha and Ren had 14 pounds, though Ren was having a bit of trouble with the holes in it. Finally Jaune had a 10 pound ball. Blake and Weiss refused to play. Blake said she simply had never played before and Weiss seemed to have suddenly become a germiphobe. She kept complaining that those bowling balls must be covered in germs since they were used by anyone who could grab them first. After five minutes of trying to convince either of them to play, they settled of playing the next game. So now both of them were in the chairs, half watching the game that was about to start. Weiss was looking under her nails while Blake was reading her book again.

"You're gonna play like a lightweight Jaune?" Yang said with a smirk. Jaune looked up from his sitting position since his turn was last. "Heh heh, I guess so," he said while scratching the back of his head. Yang chuckled and walked away, before she was out of earshot from Jaune, she said, "You suggested this Arc, so I expect a good game," she said confidently. Jaune didn't reply, all he could do was smile. 'This might actually be fun,' he thought happily.

The order was Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Yang, and then finally Jaune. Rubys first turn consisted of her assuming the classic 'granny stance' where she bent her knees, held the ball on the sides with open palms, then swung it under her legs back and forth and threw it into the air. It barely made it off of the ground, the weight of the ball caused it to barely go into the air after being released by Ruby. Everyone watched as it immediately made its way into the gutter with both attempts. Ruby pouted and stomped away.

Yang put her arm around her upset sister, "Cheer up sis, it's your first game. This isn't a competition." She said, 'for you at least,' she thought, glancing over at Jaune, who was waiting patiently in his chair as Nora prepared for her turn. Her throw consisted of her miscalculating her throw so badly, it flew through the air into an empty lane, went into the gutter, and fell into the pit behind the pins. She turned around and smiled, "Oops!" she exclaimed, "I'll go and get it!" she yelled as she made her way towards the lane that held her ball captive.

Nobody knew exactly what she was doing except Ren, who has known Nora long enough to know what she was planning. He quickly sprinted towards the orange haired girl as she stepped into the lane. She started sliding on the lane, having the time of her life while Ren was shouting for her to come back. After 15 minutes of coaxing the girl back by everyone, including a few employees, her ball was returned to her. Her second throw was less ridiculous, but still landed in the gutter of their lane. She didn't seem to care.

Next It was Pyrrhas turned, truth be told she had never bowled before like the two girls before her, but she understood the game well enough to have a halfway decent throw. It went straight towards the left, but managed to hit the very last pin the right. She jumped for joy as everyone else applauded her. Finally someone had actually knocked over a pin. Her second throw was not a rewarding. Despite her best efforts, her stance and technique still had much to be desired. She frowned, but she had expected that and returned to her seat with a smile. Ren went up next and had his ball ready in hand. He had actually bowled before surprisingly. His stance was far more solid than the girls before him, but it still wasn't great. He may have bowled before, but only about two times. His ball was released from his hand with a slight spin, which guided the ball to three pins in the right corner. He smiled, at least he hit something. His second throw somehow guided itself the opposite way this time, only knocking down two pins. He returned to his seat, only to be tackled by Nora yelling about how he was the best.

"Looks like to show you noobies how this is done," Yang said confidently. She held her ball with only her middle finger and ring finger. Her knuckles were pointed towards the direction of the pins. Her stance was solid and seemed practiced. She had her left foot in front of her right and her right arm bent, ready to throw. As the ball was about to leave her grasp, she flicked her wrist suddenly, giving the ball a spin. It landed in the right side of the pins and made a loud crash, only the one in the very front was left stand, along with one in the far back.

She smiled, 'Easy spare.' Once her ball returned to her, she repeated the same throw, the ball nicked the front of the pin in the front, knocking it into the one in the back, giving her a spare. She smiled as everyone clapped and cheered.

Everyone looked at the current scores. "Why didn't it give you points Yang?" Ruby asked. Before Yang could answer, Jaune beat her to it, "It doesn't give a player points until their next turn if they get a strike or a spare, the latter being the one Yang got from her turn. Don't ask why it's set up like that, because I have no clue." He said. He quickly assumed a stance with his ball. Middle, ring, and thumb in the holes, right foot forward, a comfortable length from the foul line, and both hands on the ball, staring at the pins before him with intense focus.

Ruby turned her head to the side, "Wait, so what's a strike?" she asked. Without looking back, Jaune said, "You'll see." He stepped forward with his left foot, while doing this he swung the ball behind him, arm bent. The second step with his right was in sync with the ball approaching his waistline. The final step was proceeded with the ball being released just in front of his waistline with no spin, and his arm continuing its course upwards. The ball made its way at a steady speed towards the pins, and with a satisfying crash, all of the pins were toppled from their marks and were swept away by the machine.

He turned to his awed friends and smiled, "That's a strike Ruby." There were a few moments of silence before cheers were shared again, ever Weiss and Blake looked up and saw what happened. Weiss has actually watching the game the whole time, so this caused her jaw to drop. Blake rose an eyebrow and smiled, 'looks like he has talent in something,' she thought to herself before returning to her book. Yang was the most surprised by Jaunes sudden display of skill. She shook her head quickly and smiled, "Okay Jaune, you've made this interesting. Let's see where this goes." She whispered to herself before joining the group in cheers while Jaune blushed at the sudden compliments he was getting.

'This is going to be a fun night,' Yang thought.

Just an idea I had when I went bowling with my friends tonight. I know people want be to continue two lonely hearts, I'll definitely get to that eventually. I honestly didn't expect for that to get so popular. As for Jaune the white dragon slayer, I'm not so sure. I like the story, but I think I kinda messed it up. I'm certainly not going to re-write it, but a new chapter may not be out for it in a while.


End file.
